Close
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily doesn't know what to do with all of the pain she is feeling. Will she let Hotch help her through it? Post ep for Demonology. Will be multi-chaptered... Rated T for language in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I have some CM fics I need to update but I've been sick… And then when I felt to working on them and typing up what I had hand written I couldn't do it because my muse Phoenix came up with another story and it just won't let go so I had to type this out… I'm hoping once I get the first few chapters posted that I'll be able to work on my other CM fics as well as my other fics for different fandoms… Anyways on to the story now… Oh one last note… The start of this story takes place post ep for Demonology!

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own CM….

* * *

Emily's hands and feet were completely numb and she knew that she needed to get home but she just couldn't bring herself to go. Her heart was broken and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. And if she was honest she wasn't completely sure of where she was even at. She had walked away from the team once Hotch and Morgan had taken Father Silvano towards the airport.

She took the picture she had of her, Mathew and John out of her coat pocket again and ran her finger over Mathew. She felt the sob rise in her and couldn't stop it as she dropped to the snow covered ground on her knees and let all the pain she was feeling out. She was hurting so much she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure how long she stayed on the ground crying like she was but she knew that it had to have been a long time because when she tried to stand up she couldn't. Her whole body was completely numb and she couldn't move.

She looked around and didn't see anyone out and about that could help her. She knew she was in danger of getting frostbite so she did the only thing she could do. She managed to get her fingers around her cell phone and pull it out. She wasn't sure where she was at but she knew that Penelope could figure that out and send someone to get her. It took all of her will power and concentration but she finally managed to pull up her contacts list and scroll down to Penelope's name and hit send and get the phone to her ear.

Penelope was talking to Derek when her cell rang and she saw that it was Emily and she answered with "How are you doing my raven haired beauty?"

Emily let out a quiet sob and said "Pen, I need you."

At Emily's tone Penelope put her phone on speaker phone and motioned for Derek to be quiet. "What is it sweets? What do you need?"

Emily couldn't quit the sob from tearing out of her body. "I'm frozen and I'm lost. I can't move at all Pen."

Penelope gasped and looked at Derek and without speaking a word Derek nodded and left Penelope's inner sanctum at a run going to look for the rest of the team and to get them to Penelope's dungeon.

"What's the matter Emily? Why can't you move my beauty?" Penelope asked worriedly just as her door opened and in came Hotch, Derek, Dave, JJ and Spencer.

Emily bit her lip and tried to stifle the next sob. "After Hotch and Derek left John's house with Father Silvano I just walked. I had so much I needed to get through. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking to and now I'm lost. I fell to the ground crying and I'm not even sure how long I was on the ground but when I tried to stand up I couldn't. My whole body is completely numb but every once in a while I feel sharp pains like pins or something. I don't know where I'm at PG and I don't know what to do."

Penelope felt tears fill her eyes as she listened to one of her best girl friend's voice break. Her heart was breaking for Emily and she didn't know what to do to help her through what she was going through emotionally. She did know however what to do to find her friend and with three keys being punched up on her computer she had Emily's location.

"It's alright my beauty. I have your location and I'm sending someone after you as we speak. You just stay on the phone to my honey and we'll talk until the person gets to you. I'm so sorry Emily." Penelope said. She looked around at the group in her dungeon but noticed that Hotch was missing and she gave everyone a slight smile because she knew it was Hotch that had went to get Emily as soon as he saw where she was at. She just hoped that Hotch would be able to help Emily because she knew that Emily needed him now more than ever. She knew that Emily needed all of them now more than ever.

Emily took in a slow deep breath and winched when she felt the burning in her chest. She couldn't believe that she had been this damn stupid. She knew better than to walk around in freezing cold weather and snow but her pain had been too much to bear and she knew that she needed to find a way to compartmentalize it but it hadn't helped and she hadn't been able to compartmentalize it. She knew she needed to talk to someone but she was leery on doing that.

She heard movement in the background over the phone and she felt a slight smile tug at her lips because she knew that the team were standing either beside Penelope or behind her just in case Emily needed any of them. She loved every single one of them. They were more than a team. They were a family in all ways but blood.

"I know all of you can hear me and I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be stronger than this." Emily finally whispered.

Dave frowned when he heard what Emily had to say and he sighed and said "Emily you are one of the strongest women I have ever known. You will get through this. We will all make sure that you get through this. You just need to hold on until Hotch gets there to you. Remember what I said earlier today. I meant every word I said. If you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

Emily felt and heard Dave's unspoken words and she sighed. "I'm not going to do anything stupid Dave. I promise you that I won't. I just wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. It's been over fifteen years since I've seen Mathew and John but these last couple of days have brought it all back."

Before Dave or any of the other team could respond to what Emily had just said they heard a squeal of tires over the phone and all held their breath but let it out when they heard a door open and shut and then heard Hotch saying "Prentiss!"

Emily dropped the phone as she turned her head and forgetting that it was still connected to Penelope. She didn't stop to think about what she was saying. She didn't think about the fact that the rest of the team could hear her. She didn't care about anything other than the fact that Hotch was by her side and holding her.

"Oh Hotch I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not turning to you when I needed you." Emily said in a broken whisper.

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms even further as he said "Sweetheart it's alright. We're just now starting out. We'll get it right and I'm going to help you through this. After all we're friends aren't we?"

Emily smiled a little and nodded. "That we are Hotch. I need up off of this ground but I can't move."

Hotch reluctantly took his arms from around Emily and as soon as he felt her he swore. He picked up her phone and didn't even bother looking at it. He put it in his pocket and then picked Emily up in his arms and slowly stood up and walked to his car. He set her on the passenger seat and then buckled her in before bending his head down and kissing her forehead.

Penelope, Dave, Derek, JJ, and Spencer all stared at each other in shock as Penelope closed her cell phone and said "Well I didn't expect that one."

Dave chuckled a little. "Don't worry Pen I don't even think they realize that they are in love with one another. It's going to be interesting to watch them as they learn just how deep their feelings are for one another."

One by one everyone nodded and JJ said softly "Do you think Emily will be alright tonight or should one of us go to her apartment?"

Dave shook his head. "I don't think she'll be going home. I think Aaron will be taking her home with him. I say we all go get something to eat and then home ourselves. Emily is going to need us tomorrow."

Once again everyone nodded. They all couldn't help but wonder what Hotch and Emily were doing right now.

Hotch looked over at Emily and saw that she was close to falling asleep and he took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed one of her hands. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden he had an urge to touch her constantly but right now he wasn't going to fight it. He knew that he needed and wanted to be there for Emily and he would do whatever he had to, to make sure that she got through this.

* * *

A/N 2: So here is the first chapter... Let me know what you think of it! And once again:

**_Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum._**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's been quite a while since I've updated this story and for that I'm sorry... The good news is I'm back... LOL... I just haven't decided if I'm going to update once a week or up to three times a week... I guess we'll see how it goes... This chapter is short... I want to show what Hotch is thinking and feeling right about now...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Hotch looked over at Emily and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He decided to leave her sleeping as he shut off his car and opened up the car door. After making sure he shut his car door as quietly as he could he made his way around to the passenger side. He opened up Emily's door and unbuckled her seat belt. He was glad to see that she was warming up. He knew that she would probably want a hot shower or bath but he thought it best to let her sleep.

He lifted her out of the passenger side seat and couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into him. He was happy that she seemed to sense his closeness and that she wanted to be even closer. After closing the passenger side door he made his way to his front door. He shifted Emily gently so that he could get the key into the lock and then opened up the front door. He was happy that there was a light coming switch next to him on the stand by the door. He put his keys on the stand and turned the light on before shutting his front door and locking it and resetting the alarm code. He couldn't believe that he was able to do all that with Emily still in his arms but he was happy he could.

He bypassed his living room and went over to the stairs. He smiled once more as Emily tried to snuggled further into him. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He just hoped that he would be able to help her through everything she was going through. He wanted to be the one she turned too. He wanted to be the one to wipe away her tears. He wanted to be the one who held her when she cried he thought as he walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He laid her gently down on his bed after turning on the lamp by the bed. Then supported her back as he sat her up and pulled her coat off of her. He then took off her boots. He debated for a few minutes and then decided to undress her completely and put her in a pair of his sweats and a new shirt. After getting the clothes out of his dresser he walked back over to the bed. He smiled as he looked down at Emily who hadn't stirred at all while he removed her coat and boots. He sighed and then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off quickly and slipped his sweats up and over her hips. He then sat her back up and took her shirt off of her and slipped his shirt on her. He laid her gently back on the bed and decided to take her socks off as well and then he covered her up.

He was proud of himself for undressing her and re-dressing her without blinking or thinking twice about it. He walked back over to his dresser and grabbed another t-shirt and a pair of sweats and went into the bathroom to change. After quickly taking care of his business he stripped out of his clothes and took a quick shower and dried off and the dressed in his t-shirt and sweats and headed back to his bedroom. He debated for a minute on whether to climb into his bed with Emily or go back downstairs and sleep on the couch or even in his spare bedroom but he decided to sleep in his bed and climbed in.

As soon as he laid down and shut the lamp off he sighed and got comfortable. He smiled though shortly after because Emily somehow ended up in his arms. He wasn't going to move her. He turned over on his side and wrapped his arm around Emily's side as he laid there thinking. He felt whole for the first time in a long time and he didn't understand why but he wasn't going to worry about it right now. Right now all that mattered was that Emily was okay and she was safe in his arms.

He vowed to himself as he held Emily that he would always be there for her. He vowed that he would make sure she knew that he was there for her. He wouldn't let her think for one minute or even one second that she was alone. If he had too he would move Emily in with him so that he could take care of her. He knew that Jack liked Emily and he knew Jack would approve of him moving in Emily in with him if need be. He smiled as he thought about how well Jack and Emily got on.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He drifted off to sleep with Emily on his mind. He drifted off to sleep thinking that he very easily could fall in love with Emily. In fact he was pretty sure he was already in love with her but he wasn't going to pressure her. He would do whatever he needed to do to make sure she knew that he was her best friend. As he fell asleep he could have swore that he felt Emily's lips on his in a light brush but he thought that he had to have been dreaming. Little did he know that he had in fact Emily kiss him and that she was thinking along the same lines that he was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow it's been a month since I've updated this story... Sorry about the delay... This chapter will be short though... I want to show Emily's thoughts in waking up in bed with Hotch...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Emily woke up stiff and sore and she frowned when she felt something heavy across her stomach. She turned her head and stifled a groan at the pain that the movement had caused because she didn't want to wake Hotch up. As soon as she saw his face everything from last night came flooding back to her. She really wanted to scream and shout but she knew that none of it would do her any good.

She looked down and saw that Hotch's arm was across her stomach and she couldn't help but smile. She should have known that the minute she called Penelope for help that it would be Hotch who would come to her rescue. She couldn't help but wonder if that is maybe why she ended up calling Penelope in the first place.

She stifled another sigh as she wondered if Hotch hated the fact that he had to come to her rescue. Just as that thought crossed her mind she lifted her eyes back to his and gasped when she saw that his eyes were open and that he was staring at her with a smile. She smiled tentavely back at him but the smile grew even bigger when the arm that was across her stomach stayed there even as the hand attached to the arm grabbed her hand in his.

She laid their quietly just staring into his eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but then once again her mind flashed back to last night. She remembered now that he had called her Sweetheart last night and that he had kissed her on the head after putting her in the passenger seat of his car and buckling her in. She remembered that she had gave him a light kiss last night because she woke up when he wrapped his arm around her and then she had promptly fallen back to sleep.

As she continued staring into Hotch's eyes she realized that some where along the way she had started falling for Hotch. She realized that some where along the way even though they were friends she had given Hotch her heart. As she looked into his eyes she realized that some where along the way that Hotch had also fallen for her and that he had given his heart to her. She couldn't help but wonder if he even know what his eyes were telling her.

She lifted her head up ignoring the pain that shot through it and gently pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: From now on I will be writing Aaron instead of Hotch unless one of the team is talking to him... LOL... I know that it's been forever since I have updated this story but I am finally getting an update out for you all... In all honesty I almost completely forgot about this story so I am sorry about that... However I did find the notebook that this story was in so I am able to continue it even if the updates to this particular story are slow... I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Aaron felt Emily's lips on his and smiled into her kiss before he started kissing her back. He couldn't help but kiss her back because now he could admit to himself that he had wanted to for a long time now. He opened his mouth and let his tongue flick across her bottom lip and then enter her mouth when he felt it open. He didn't stop kissing her until he could tell that both of them were running out of breath. He broke the kiss but put his forehead against hers and smiled. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

Emily blushed slightly but smiled back at Aaron. "Good morning, Aaron."

Aaron's smile grew at the blush on Emily's face. "I like waking up like this. I like kissing you even more than waking up like this. How are you doing, Emily? And please don't lie to me."

Emily sighed and then frowned as she took stock of how she was feeling. "I'm in quite a bit of pain and all of my muscles feel like they have froze up. But other than that I feel just fine. Although in all honesty I need to go to the bathroom but I'm not one hundred percent sure I can make it there on my own."

Aaron chuckled slightly and gently disengaged himself from Emily and stood up from the bed. He then bent down and swung Emily up into his arms and walked into his ensuite bathroom. "I'll get you next to the toilet and then while you do your business I'll start the shower. It will be warm water at first and then I'll gradually move it to where it is hot water. It may help with your aches and pains. Yell for me when you are done going to the bathroom, Sweetheart."

Emily blushed again but nodded and waited until after Aaron started the shower and walked out of the bathroom before she pushed down the sweats she was wearing and slowly lowered herself onto the toilet. Once she went to the bathroom she slowly got up and forced herself to take the three steps to the bathroom sink so that she could wash her hands. She then took in a deep breath and let it out before she called out "I am finished, Aaron."

Aaron walked back into the bathroom and over to Emily and then slowly and gently pulled the clothes off of her that he put on her last night to sleep in. Once he had her stripped he lifted her into his arms and made his way to the shower and into it. He smirked at her surprise. "I figured I'd leave my clothes on while I help you shower, Sweetheart. I think it is for the best right now."

Emily nodded. "I agree. Everything is so new and I don't want to rush into it, Aaron. I don't want to mess it up. I have so much going through my head with everything that I don't even know which was is up and which was is down right now. All I do know is that I love the feeling of being in your arms and how safe it makes me feel. I know that you will not let anything happen to me if you can stop it."

Aaron nodded and smiled. "That is right, Sweetheart. Now lets get you washed up and let the water beat down on your sore muscles for a while. The team will be here in about an hour or so."

Emily sighed and leaned her head on Aaron's shoulder as the warm water beat down on her. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as some of her muscles finally started loosening up some what. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble for you, Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "You are no trouble what so ever, Emily. I'm glad that I am the one helping you through this. I think I would kill anyone else who got to help you like this."

Emily shook her head and looked Aaron straight in the eyes. "Aaron, I have loved you for I don't know how long now. There is no way in hell I was going to let anyone else but you see me like this and help me like this. Why do you think it's been so long since I've had a boyfriend? I couldn't stand to let someone touch me who wasn't you. I was tired of trying to force myself over you. We met for the first time when I was sixteen years old, Aaron, and I am pretty damn sure I fell for you the first time that I saw you. Everything that happened yesterday and in the last couple of days hit me hard and you were there for me so thank you for that. Losing Matthew hurts, Aaron, but I think it would hurt me a hell of a lot worse if I were to lose you. Seeing John again brought up a shit load of stuff I have tried to forget and I am not sure that I can deal with it all. John left Matthew to be there for me when I was young after he knocked me up. He left Matthew to deal with it all and it wasn't right. You have no idea how hard it was to not punch John when I first saw him when he came to me."

Aaron sighed and tightened his arms around Emily as he ran one hand up and down her back. "You are not alone, Emily. I am right here to help you through this and so is Dave. I can't say that I know how you feel because in all honesty I don't know. What I do know though is that I feel things for you that I haven't felt in a long while. You are my rock, Emily, and if you let me be I want to be your rock. We can get through anything as long as we are side by side."

Emily smiled watery at Aaron and nodded. "I know, Aaron. We have so much we have to talk about but right now I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be held by you. I think it is safe to get out of the shower now though. My muscles have loosened up quite a bit."

Aaron nodded and kissed Emily on the head as he leaned forward to shut the water off and then step out of the shower. He gently lowered Emily until she was standing on the mat outside of the shower and then he leaned forward and got into one of the cupboards and pulled out a couple towels. He helped Emily dry off and then stepped back. "I set a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt on the bed for you. After you get dressed in them can you throw the other t-shirt, boxers, and pair of sweats into me?"

Emily blushed but nodded and then pulled Aaron's head down a little and kissed him on the cheek. She then wrapped the towel around her and walked into the bedroom. She picked up the pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers and took them back to the bathroom and handed them to Aaron before she went back and sat on the bed and slowly got dressed. By the time she was finished pulling the shirt on over her head Aaron was walking out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and took the hand he was holding out to her and let him lead her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and watched as Aaron cooked something for her and him to eat for breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. She knew that she would be alright as long as she had him by her side along with the rest of the team.

* * *

A/N 2: So I hope you all liked this chapter... I need to make it clear that Aaron and Hailey are already divorced by this time in my story... I don't want anyone thing that Aaron is cheating on Hailey... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
